


Tea Time

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Free Content [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 100k, Anxiety Attacks, Apologies, Arachnophobia, Bad Taste, Based on Muffet's Fight, Based on Spider Dance, Clapping, Cravings, Dancing, Determination (Undertale), Disagreements, False Accusations, Fear, Fear of Death, Fear of bankruptcy, Fights, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Frisk has Arachnophobia, Frisk is rich, Frisk lost their wallet, Garbage Dump (Undertale), Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Judgement, Kudos are appreciated, Lies, Light Sadism, Mental Health Issues, Misinformation, Misunderstandings, Money, Money Hoarding, Monsters, Muffet does apologize in the end, Muffet tries to kill Frisk, Mute Frisk, Non-Binary Frisk, Non-Verbal Frisk, Pacifist Frisk, Panic Attacks, Panicking, Paralysis, Poor Frisk, Rumors, Screaming, Silent Protagonist, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Speed-walking, Spider Bake Sale, Spider Webs, Spiders, Stinginess, Stingy Frisk, Teasing, The Ruins (Undertale), Trembling, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Frisk is an Arachnophobic, so out of all the monster fights, Muffet’s fight is certainly the most frightening. (Spider Dance Songfic)





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muffet Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Muffet+Fans).



> This is based off of Adrisaurus' cover of Spider Dance ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HW-Jr4M4w90 ) and Muffet's boss fight ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvwlKNk1Zlg ).

“Did you hear what they just said?” Frisk edged forward, trying to get out of the room as fast as physically possible. “They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through.” Frisk panicked, walking even faster. “I heard that they hate spiders.” This wasn’t true. Yes, Frisk was scared of spiders, but they didn’t wish death upon any living creature no matter how scary it may be.

 

Frisk kept trudging forward through the spider webs. “I heard that they love to stomp on them.” Frisk sighed, walking forward.  _ These lies are gonna cause me my life… _ Frisk worried. “I heard that they like to tear their legs off.” Frisk nearly threw up at the mere thought of torturing a living creature. Frisk kept walking until they couldn’t move their legs anymore.

 

“I heard…  _ that they’re awfully stingy with their money _ ,” Muffet said as she and 8 other spiders came into Frisk’s view. Okay, Muffet was technically right about being stingy. Frisk couldn’t argue with her there. Frisk had over 100k and they scared of going bankrupt due to excessive spending, so they never spent any money. The first time Frisk spent any money in their entire life was for that Spider Bake Sale. “You think you’re taste is too refined for our pastries, don’t you, deary?” Muffet accused. This was far from the truth, but Frisk was a mute and even if they weren’t, they wouldn’t be able to talk due to not being able to breathe at the sight of so many spiders.

 

“Ahuhuhu… I disagree with that notion.  **I’ve got a craving and I think you’re my taste,”** Muffet giggled before FIGHTING Frisk. Frisk was panicking, thinking Frisk was going to be eaten by Muffet.

 

Muffet trapped Frisk in her Spider Dance.  **“Why so blue, dear?”** Muffet teased Frisk as they coated their soul in Purple. Frisk was trembling in fear at this point.  **“Get caught in my Spider Dance,”** Muffet said before trapping Frisk in a strange, purple web. Frisk struggled to escape the web as Muffet laughed.  **“Why the expression of fear? Darling, it’s your lucky day...”** Muffet said, not taking Frisk’s fear seriously. Spiders started crawling all over Frisk as they screamed.  **“...so move along with me and clap your hands!”** Muffet exclaimed as her and the other spiders danced to the beat. More spiders crawled on Frisk.  **“You know, a heart like yours can’t stand a chance...cause to survive, I think you’re gonna have to pay a little fee,”** Muffet announced. Frisk knew Muffet wanted a lot of money and that was no problem. Frisk reached into their pocket, but their wallet was not there. Frisk realized they must have lost it in the garbage dump.

 

**“Now your soul belongs to me,”** Muffet snickered sadistically. “Oh, how rude of me! I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet. It’s breakfast time, isn’t it? Have fun, you two~” Frisk gulped as Muffet’s giant pet appeared. Frisk just barely managed to escape from her pet.

 

Suddenly, a spider walked into the room with a telegram from The Ruins. After reading the telegram, Muffet spared Frisk right away and apologized sincerely to them. Frisk quickly exited the room. Eventually, Frisk and Muffet became best friends and Frisk wasn't afraid of spiders anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Have a good day/night!


End file.
